


Sacrifice My Poisoned Heart

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Violence, Poison, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Spells & Enchantments, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What if Psyche made a different choice than attacking Eros? What if she sacrificed true love to save him? What would happen? This is my entry for a Valentine's Day Challenge on types of love.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sacrifice My Poisoned Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I know I'm taking a bit on my other stories I hit a bit of a depression snag, but I am working on it I promise. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot Psyche/Eros story I wrote for a Valentine's Day prompt challenge on the Types of love.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. To any of my fellow Pagans and Wiccans out there I hope you had a Blessed Imbolc.

**Sacrifice My Poisoned Heart**

The night air hung heavy and cold, with storm clouds gathered overhead, the impregnable darkness matching her current mood. She felt broken and torn to pieces as their memories together played through her mind like a movie stuck on repeat. She didn't even know how she was able to walk the empty streets.

She cradled the knife in her gloved hands with wistful disdain. The street lights glinted off the heavy curved razor-sharp blade that lead to an intricately embellished handle. It was a sacrificial ceremonial dagger that was meant for the heart of her Eros. 

The blade had been coated in a poison that would make his blood clot rendering his death slow and painful. She wished she could obliterate it, but the spell that had been placed over her wouldn't allow her to. That was why she was leaving, and why she was so shattered. 

She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to marry him, to raise a family, and grow old with him. That could never happen now, she would never be able to be close to him again, not without hurting him. She realized now that sometimes true love meant sacrificing your own happiness and taking yourself away to protect the person who held your heart. She would protect him, he wouldn't die by her hand, even if that meant dying herself. 

The rain began to pour in spades as she neared the exit for Olympus. She would take a transport back to the mortal world and hide herself away so that he could never find her. Psyche's mind drifted to the blade she clutched in her hands knowing it could end all of this, Eros would never have to worry for his life again, she just had to bring herself to do it. 

The transport held a musty old smell leaving much to be desired as it carried her away. She clenched her arms around her body trying to hold herself together so she wouldn't fall apart. What she wasn't anticipating though was Eros to be on the other side of the door when it opened. Why was he here?! Didn't he understand that she couldn't be near him?! She didn't want to kill him! 

"Psyche?" His eyes gleamed with haunted sorrow as he looked upon her crying form. 

"Eros go away! You can't be here! I don't want to hurt you!" Her knees hit the hardwood of the platform below her, sobs wracking her body, her hands clasped tightly to her sides as she tried desperately not to ram the blade deep into his chest. "You have to go! I don't want to be with you! Please!" Her howls of heartache filled the foggy air as her body rocked back and forth. 

"You're lying, I can tell. I can feel your love. Please let me help." He reached for her shoulder but she jerked away. 

"You can't! Don't you see that?!" Why wouldn't he leave?! She couldn't even look at him, her mind quaking with fear that she would hurt him. 

"He may not be able to, but we can." She gasped looking up into the eyes of the King of the Underworld who was joined by Hecate the Goddess of Witchcraft. She nearly screamed in relief. 

"Hold on young one." A hand laid upon her head and within seconds her body filled with immense pain. She barely felt the arms that surrounded her but she did feel the overwhelming love sinking into her aching bones. Eros was trying to help her break free. 

She felt something pulling at her chest as though trying to pull her breath right from her body until finally, a cloud of black seeped out from her chest filling an orb held by Hecate. At last, the tainted dagger fell from her hands clattering onto the deck. Hades grabbed it, inspecting the lethal bodkin, before dropping it in his pouch. 

Eros gathered Psyche in his arms holding her body tight to his. She cried mournfully into his shoulder as she clung desperately to him. After a few moments, Eros gently lifted Psyche bridal style, not willing to let her go after nearly losing her. Her eyes were drawn to her hand as a soft weight rested on her finger where sat a delicate black ring with a pink heart, 2 heart bow and arrows, and wings, representing her Eros.

"Let's go home." He didn't wait for her reply, just shot into the clearing sky toward their future together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Eros and Psyche as a couple. Our pink boi deserves all the love, he is absolutely amazing! I'm really excited to hear what you all think of this one-shot.   
> Leave me a comment down below, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any of my upcoming chapters or stories.   
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
